


Where are we?

by Iloverayllumanddragons26



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Funny I guess?, Help, Idk what I’m doing, ME - Freeform, Multi, pls don’t take this seriously, this is probably gonna be a wreck, ummm I’m bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloverayllumanddragons26/pseuds/Iloverayllumanddragons26
Summary: Okay, this is my first crossover and my first story that isn’t super dark or feel-sy. It’s probably gonna be a train wreck so yea.Inspired by tukaru’s “a strange meeting”So um when Callum was trying to connect or study the star arcanum, the dragang visits ancient star temple ruins and Callum accidentally fucks up and bam here we are.(Ps the ships probably won’t be very good because I’m aromantic and have no idea how romance works :/)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Where are we?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Strange Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026871) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Pls don’t take this seriously

It had taken about 3 days to get there but finally Callum, rayla, ezran, Soren, zym and bait had found the ruins.

“Woah,” Callum breathed as he looked up at the ornate building looming over them, “I wonder what this was used for..”

“Weird space stuff probably” Soren said with a yawn. 

“Let’s go in! I want to figure out why these creepy statues are so creepy, maybe to scare away intruders...I don’t see that working though...” ezran said to zym and bait

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Rayla shouted, running into the towering ruins, “cmon Callum Star Magic is badass, you have to learn it!” She called back behind her as Callum started to run inside. Ezran picked up bait and followed Callum in, zym now chasing ezran. Soren is reminded of when he was dragged along with her and dad to find gross magical things. Soren sighs and follows them in. The air seems to shift, it feels balanced...if that’s a way to describe air.

In front of them stands a raised platform with three collums in front, each bearing a star rune, they were glowing purple, as if it was started but not finished.

“I wonder what would happen if the spell was finished, I think it’s waiting for a trigger word that um...” Callum looked over at the three horned skeletons slumped against the wall to their left, “ um was never said” Callum finished.

“Maybe those are the trigger words” Soren said pointing up at a huge mural with symbols on it

“Yeah let’s just quickly learn some ancient draconic on the spot and complete a sketchy looking spell that hasn’t been completed in thousands of years, what could go wrong?” Rayla said with a ‘Callum this is not a good idea and if something bad happens you’ll never hear the end of it’ tone of voice.

“I agree with rayla, this isn’t a good idea. Who knows what will happen? This is star magic stuff you can’t control yet” ezran piped in with a stern tone

“Oh come on, what’s the worst that can happen-“

“It could release a galactic monster or it could zap us to death or-“ Rayla cuts him off

“Or it could connect me to the star arcanum! Come on rayla think about it! Besides I brought this book on ancient draconic in case of something like this, I can look up the definition in it. Come on you’re curious about it and you know it” Callum cuts rayla off mid cut-off.

Everyone is silent.

“Fine, but first Ez, Zym, and Bait should get a little ways away so if a giant monster does appear, Soren, Callum, and I can take it out” rayla states sternly, flipping out her blades.

“Okay, I’ve found the symbols is says...’teleprencia dimesia’

The runes glowed brighter and a beam of light shout out over the platform

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It had been a few months since the gaang had gotten together, but there have apparently been some spirit word shinnanigins around some old ruins. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and newly crowned fire lord Zuko, dismounted Appa and started search for said ruins and soon enough, Toph spoke up.

“Her twinkle toes! I think I’ve found em’!” Toph yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Wow, this is amazing” Katara sighs as they approach the huge ornate ruins

“I wonder what kind of spirit world stuff locals have encountered” Aang said, in awe of the beautiful building.

“Well let’s go in I didn’t come just to look at it” Sokka spoke up.

As they entered, something didn’t feel right. The air seemed to be different, as if it were over flowing with manic and life.

But there was something else.

Something Aang couldn’t quite place.

Suddenly a flash of light erupted and everything faded to black

Aang opened his eyes, he feels like he’s in the ruins still, but when he sits up, he doesn’t expect to see a boy with brown hair and a sleeveless top with symboled painted on his arms, a tall blond boy in a full suit of shiny metal armor, with his sword raised, and a strange girl with white hair, and...were those horns...? And does she have only four fingers on each hand? A child no more than ten walks up beside the boy with the sleeveless top. The kid is wearing a crown and a red cape. He is holding a grumpy looking....toad? And is followed by a small...is that a dragon?

“Where are we?”


End file.
